The Unexpected
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: When Kensi leaves for Afghanistan for her top secret mission, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you like it, I always thought they should have used Daniela's pregnancy on the show, so I did that here in the story. This is my first NCIS: LA fic so I hope you all enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA cause if I did, Densi would have happened a while ago. **

* * *

Kensi sighed as she looked around where she would be staying until further notice. To say the least she was pissed Deeks and herself were finally about to figure out their 'thing', for gods sake they had finally slept together two days ago and now she was here in Afghanistan without any explanation.

Granger walked up behind her and interrupted her thoughts.

"Blye, get some sleep we have important business to take care of tomorrow."

Kensi turned to look at Granger, she knew her separation from Deeks was all his doing and it made her frustrated beyond belief. She didn't even want to be in the same room with him right now, or she could end up shooting the man. Leaving Granger behind she headed to the women's bunker, she had been there earlier to drop off her pack. Laying down in the bottom bunk she fell asleep hoping that this was all just a horrible dream.

One month had gone by since Kensi arrived in Afghanistan, she still had no idea what she was there to do. She missed Deeks more than she ever thought possible. She had found out Sabatino was working in Afghanistan with her, every chance he got he made a pass at Kensi and each time she waved it off. There is only one man for Kensi and it was Deeks and he was thousands of miles away from her.

"Blye, dinner." Granger said banging on Kensi's bunk room door. The noise woke up her from a nap she had been taking to try and allow the nausea she had been feeling pass. Sitting up in her bed she found it didn't pass. Putting her hand over her mouth she made a run for the bathroom. She found it to be in use and she couldn't wait, she ran over to the sink without a second thought and emptied whatever food had been in her stomach.

"Blye you okay?" Granger asked sounding generally concerned about the agent.

Kensi looked back at Granger, she hated being sick it showed weakness another thing she hated. Kensi sat with her back to the cabinets and her knees pulled into her chest, she felt like crap to say the least.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Granger asked walking over to the agent.

"No." Kensi muttered. "I just threw up, food wouldn't be a smart idea." Kensi said after a few minutes of silence.

The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes started to make it's way around the room, once it reached Kensi's nose she covered her mouth again and stood up she threw up in the sink. Cleaning up after herself she left the room and went to sit outside and get some fresh air.

-The Unexpected-

Deeks had never been so upset in his life, he couldn't talk or speak to Kensi he didn't even know where she was. He began to grow mad at everything, he was pissed at Hetty for letting Kensi leave. Mad at Nell and Eric for not tracking her down. Upset with Sam and Callen just because they were together as partners.

Deeks walked over to his desk and sat down, he was staring at Kensi's desk waiting for her to come through the door, he knew it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Deeks." Sam nearly had to yell to take Deeks out of his trance.

"What?" Deeks answered shaking it head back in forth to get his eyes to refocus on something other than Kensi's desk.

"We're needed in OPS." Callen said walking up the stairs followed by Sam.

Deeks slowly followed the two older men into OPS, he wasn't looking forward to a new case since it meant he wouldn't have his partner to work it with him.

"Thanks for joining us Deeks." Hetty said waiting for the man at the entrance of the room.

"My pleasure." Deeks gave a half smile as he took his place next to Callen getting ready for a briefing.

"You guys ready?" Nell asked as she pulled up Skype on the big screen so all could see.

"Ready for what?" All three men asked at the same time.

"Agent Blye and Assistant Director Granger have requested to speak with us." Hetty spoke looking at Deeks who's eyes had lit up at the mention of Kensi's name.

"They are ready when you guys are." Nell smiled.

"Yes!" Deeks said a little to soon, which earned him a stare from everyone in the room.

-The Unexpected-

Kensi still wasn't feeling her best, it didn't help her unsettled stomach that she finally found out what she was brought her for. To kill. It wasn't like she had a problem with it she had shot many people before but every time she thought about killing someone her stomach decided that throwing up her lunch was the best solution.

"Byle, let's go!" Granger yelled to her.

"Give me a minute." Kensi responded placing the cap on the white stick that could change more than one life.

"No, Byle now or we will miss them!" Granger yelled banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Fine." Kensi yelled back completely irritated at the man. She washed her hands and placed the test on the sink not giving it a second thought.

"I"m here, happy?" Kensi said putting her hair up into a bun.

"Yes." Granger sighed as he waited for the connection in Afghanistan to connect with the one in OPS.

"Hey guys." Kensi smiled once she saw the team appear on the screen. Her eyes lit up the moment they landed on Deeks.

"Hey Kensi, good to see you." Nell said breaking the silence on her side of the screen.

"Thanks you too, I miss you guys!" Kensi said still eyeing Deeks.

"I miss...I mean we miss you too." Deeks smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Okay, we have serious business to talk about." Granger sighed getting irritated at all the greetings.

"We're ready." Callen spoke his arms stayed crossed in front of his chest.

"We need your help, one of the men we are tracking has disappeared and we suspect that..." Granger began before he was interrupted by Sabatino's voice.

"Kensi is this yours?"

Kensi looked at the stick that he was holding in his hand, she was frozen she couldn't move.

"What's that?" Granger asked motioning for the man to come closer. Kensi still couldn't move she was mortified.

"Really Sir, I don't think you need to see this." Sabatino tried, noticing that Kensi hadn't said a word.

"Woah, what's going on we can't see anything." Eric asked.

"Nothing." Kensi finally spoke.

"Oh there is something, Sabatino bring that over here and that's a order." Granger said, he honestly had no idea what Sabatino was holding in his hand.

"Sir, really I think it's a private matter." Sabatino tried again.

"I said it was an order." Granger spoke again.

"Owen, I thought what you had to say to us was important." Hetty said seeing that Kensi was in distress, she was pretty sure that she was the only one who could read Kensi like a book.

"Right, anyway...What the hell Blye!" Granger began to get back into speaking about the main purpose for the call, when Sabatino handed Granger the test. He looked down at it for a split moment when he saw the words 'pregnant' written in plain english.

Kensi had nothing to say because first of all she had no idea what the test had said and secondly it had nothing to do with him.

"Should we call you guys back?" Nell asked the moment she saw what looked liked a pregnancy test in Granger's hand.

"What the hell Blye!" Granger continued ignoring Nell's question.

"I don't know what to say cause I don't know what it says." Kensi finally spoke taking the test from Granger's hand and walked off into her bunk, turning her head at the last second before entering the room to yell "Jackass" back to Granger before she slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with what he had just witnessed.

"What did you do to her?!" Deeks nearly yelled to the man.

"It's more along the lines what you did to her." Granger said. The man wasn't stupid he knew exactly what was going on between the special agent and LAPD liaison.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think. This will be a multi-chapter story so no need to worry, there will be plenty of Densi soon!**

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been really sick and trying to catch up on school work. Thank goodness school is over and my summer vacation has begun, leaving me with plenty of time to write. So hopefully I'll be able to update quicker! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

Kensi had her back to the bunk room door when she brought herself to look at the test. She never thought she would see they day that her future was dependent on one word. It was nerve racking when she entered the medical office that was stationed on the base to ask for a pregnancy test. The women who she had asked looked at her like she was crazy, it must have been the first time she had ever heard the request for such an object. She was scared out of her mind when she took the test, and now it all came down to the white object she held in her hands.

'Pregnant'

Kensi dropped the test to the ground covering her face with her hands as she began to cry, she wasn't sure if the tears were because she was happy or heartbroken. Her mind began to race with so many thoughts she felt like she was going to be sick. Then her mind went to the baby's father Deeks. What was she going to say to him, with that thought she opened the door and ran straight to the bathroom her hand covering her mouth again.

As Kensi emerged from the bathroom, she saw that Granger was still connected with the team back in OPS. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned by everyone, but as she walked past the screen to head to her bunk, Hetty's voice caught her attention.

"Ms. Blye a word." Kensi walked back over to stand next to Granger.

"Yes?" Kensi responded, she knew her eyes were probably read and swollen from crying but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked concerned for her agent's health.

"She'll be fine." Granger answered the question before Kensi could open her mouth.

"I want to hear it from Kensi!" Deeks said, Kensi looked at him on the screen he was a mess.

"I'll be fine." Kensi said at last, she felt horrible for lying to Deeks but she didn't need to announce her pregnancy to the world just yet. From Deeks' posture and moving from foot to foot she could tell he knew she was lying. "Can we drop this please and get back to the whole reason for this call."

"They have already been briefed, while you were away." Granger said not making eye contact with the agent.

"Okay, then I guess we will call you tomorrow for an update." Kensi said.

-The Unexpected-

As Nell disconnected the call from Afghanistan, no one spoke a word.

"Hetty she's not okay." Deeks said breaking the silence. "Something's wrong with her." he continued.

"Ms. Blye will be fine, I know Owen is cold hearted but if there was something wrong with one my agents he would tell me." Hetty said trying to allow Deeks to calm down. Hetty wasn't stupid she saw what Granger was holding in his hands, and by his outburst she was pretty sure she knew what it said.

"Hetty…" Deeks tried again but what cut off.

"Mr. Deeks, everything is fine. Now I need all of you to get back to work." Hetty said as she made her way out of OPS.

Of course she was pissed, Granger was definitely going to get an earful when she got ahold of the man. As Hetty made her way toward her desk, she heard her name being called from behind.

"Yes, Ms. Jones?" Hetty said stopping in her tracks and turning to face the techie.

"Kensi isn't okay." Nell said pleading to her superior.

"I know, I was about to contract Granger. He obviously dosen't understand the severity of our situation now." Hetty spoke leading the way to her office.

-The Unexpected-

"Pregnant Blye. Pregnant!" Granger yelled at the agent, he didn't care that the whole bunk was in the room watching the explosion.

"What do you want me to say, sorry for being an adult and making my own decisions? Did you need me to check in with you before I decide whether I should have kids now or not, did I have to work around your schedule?" Kensi yelled back, she was pissed to say the least. She wasn't 16, she didn't need someone lecturing her about her choices. Granger looked at Kensi he was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say back to Kensi. It was her life, and she could do as she pleased he couldn't tell her any different.

"I'm going for a walk." Kensi said walking away from Granger.

"You're not going alone!" Granger said.

"Hell I can." Kensi said walking out the front door and closing it with a slam.

"Sabatino, go with her. I don't care what she says; I'm not allowing her out alone in the middle of the night by herself." Granger ordered the man who was staring wide eyed at Granger.

"Kensi wait up." Sabatino yelled as he ran to catch up with Kensi, who really wasn't that far away from the bunk.

"Leave." Kensi said to the man once he caught up with her.

"I can't I was ordered to walk with you." Sabatino said, putting some distance between him and a very hormonal and pissed off Kensi Blye.

"Of course you were." Kensi spat back.

"Do you want to talk?" Sabatino asked, trying his best to get on Kensi's good side, since he was sure she had it out for him since he was the one that brought up the pregnancy test in the first place.

"No. I just want to walk." Kensi said as she began to pick up the pace. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. All she wanted was to be back in the US with Deeks and planning their new future together with their new baby.

Granger sat in a private room off to the side of the bigger room where the video conversation had taken place. He was staring at a phone, waiting for Hetty to call. He knew she was going to call asking what was wrong, or probably to let him know that she already knew and she wanted Kensi back in the states. There was one thing for sure, he wasn't about to let Kensi go back to the US.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please don't be afraid to leave a review, follow or favorite it would make my day no joke! I love hearing for all of you! Thank you all for reading!**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First off I'm so sorry to keep all of y'all waiting! I've had a lot on my plate the last few weeks. My friend Willow (ColourfulGlitter) flew down from Canada to spend two weeks with me, which were awesome! Then I was on vacation in Arkansas, yeah I know weird place to vacation to but my family has a lake house there which is really nice! Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you guys for the support in this story, none of you have any idea how much it means to me that y'all like this story so much! So thank you again and see ya at the end as always! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA blah blah blah...**

* * *

"I don't care, you gave me Blye for this assignment and I intend on keeping her until she finishes her job!" Granger said getting worked up.

"That was before anyone knew she was pregnant. These are different circumstances now, there is a child involved." Hetty sighed stirring her cup of tea.

"I understand that there is now a child involved, but we are talking about national security! Kensi is our only hope to take out the White Ghost and it needs to be done. I cannot and will not allow her back into the states until she completes her mission, end of story." Granger said, happy to close his case with a strong point. He knew it wouldn't convince the woman but it was all he had at the moment to keep the agent on foreign soil.

"Owen.."Hetty began but was quickly interrupted.

"I said end of story. I'm keeping Kensi in Afghanistan until her mission is complete!" Granger said as he hung up the phone. Hanging up the phone in the middle of an argument was very unprofessional but what did he care, he was the Assistant Director.

Granger excited the small room and back into the common area. People had begun to go back to their assignments or to their bunks to catch some shut eye until their next shift. He waited around pacing back and forth, hoping that Sabatino and Kensi would return soon. He was worried about the agent, he truly was. Of course he knew who the Father was, only an idiot or someone completely oblivious to the world wouldn't be able to figure it out. He wasn't happy about it, he never liked Deeks. To him he didn't seem to fit in with the NCIS crowd but what could he do about it Hetty made up her mind to keep him and that was the way things were going to stay. That thought made him think for a moment, Hetty always got her way, why would this time be any different, she was going to bring Kensi back to the states whether he like it or not.

"We're back." Sabatino announced as himself and Kensi entered back into the bunk, which had interrupted Granger's thoughts.

"They have eyes you idiot." Kensi said pushing her way past Granger and headed straight to her bunk room.

"She's still a tad bit sassy but I think I've calmed her down a little bit, or at least to a point where she won't shoot you in the head tonight while you are sleeping; but just to be safe I'd keep all guns on lockdown." Sabatino said taking off layers that had been protecting him from the elements.

"Thanks for the heads up." Granger sighed as he watched the man walk toward his own bunk.

-The Unexpected-

"Please tell me that Granger is letting her come back." Nell said walking with Hetty back up into OPS to fill the team in on new information that had come in for their joint assignment with the team in Afghanistan.

"Then I will not speak a word." Hetty said studying the girls face as she processed what she meant.

"You have to be kidding me." Nell said immediately punching things into her tablet.

"I am afraid that I am not." Hetty said as they approached the doors to OPS which meant the conversation was immediately dropped.

"We have a break in the case." Callen said once he saw Hetty and Nell walk through the door.

"I'd hope so, what is it Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked

As Callen was explaining what the team had found, it was clear that Deeks's mind was somewhere else. Hetty cut off Callen mid sentence and addressed the situation.

"She will be fine Mr. Deeks." Hetty began, Deeks darted his eyes toward the woman.

"No, she's not fine. I'm sorry Hetty but I know there is something wrong with her." Deeks said as he began to pace around the room. "She's my partner and I need to know what's happening with her. I know you know more than I do and I need you to tell me what's wrong with my partner!" Deeks spoke as his eyes began to water. He wasn't one to show weakness, and he knew if Kensi was there she would have slugged him in the shoulder, at this point he didn't care where he was or who he was with the only thing that mattered to him was Kensi's safety. His mind wouldn't quit thinking of the horrible things that could be wrong with Kensi.

"Mr. Deeks come with me. The rest of you follow up on the lead." Hetty said exiting the room, not waiting for Deeks to follow her.

Hetty sat in her chair, Deeks was sitting across from her with the desk the only thing separating them. It was clear that he was on edge, his eyes were darting around her office; he was trying to find something that would tell him that everything was fine with Kensi and that he was just overreacting.

Hetty's mind was all over the place, thinking of the pros and cons of telling Deeks that Kensi was pregnant. Of course there was the fact that Kensi probably wanted to tell Deeks that she was pregnant. Deeks was going to go insane and demand that he go to Afghanistan and retrieve his partner. Plus she had no idea how he would react to finding out that Kensi was going to have a baby, and when he would finally connect the dots to realize that he was the Father.

-The Unexpected-

Kensi awoke in the middle of the night 3:17 A.M. to be exact since she had glanced at the alarm clock before she took off running to the nearest bathroom to empty the contents in her stomach. Cleaning herself up she laid down on the bathroom floor, waiting for the rest of her nausea to pass. Her brain wouldn't let her rest as she hoped, it was coming up with tons of different scenarios to how her pregnancy could go. The first was that Deeks wanted no part in their child, which meant that she would become a single parent. Next, was while she was in Afghanistan she would get attacked, shot and killed losing her own life and also the babys. There was the fact she could end up miscarrying. Her brain never thought of the ways that her pregnancy could be good. Deeks would want the baby, they would be a family and life would be good, yet that scenario never crossed the agents mind as she laid in a ball on the bathroom floor.

She was awaken to a knock at the door.

"Is anyone in there?" A masculine voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, give me a second." Kesni sighed as she rized from the floor and looked in the mirror. She didn't remember falling asleep, she didn't even remember that she had cried, but from the tear streaks left on her face it was clear that at some point she did.

Kensi unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, she was happy to see that the man waiting to enter was neither Granger nor Sabatino. There wasn't any use for her to go back to bed, she couldn't go back even if she wanted to since her brain wouldn't shut up. Heading for the kitchen to grab something to fill her growling stomach, one of the many phone's rang. Kensi grabbed her snack and looked around waiting to see if someone would answer it, but since there was no one but her in the room she walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye…" She began before she was cut off.

"Kensi!" She heard Deeks yell into the phone.

The only thought that crossed her mind was that somehow Deeks found out about the baby and wanted nothing to do with it, and nothing to do with her.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and please don't hate me too much, we are getting really close to some great Densi so get excited! I still haven't decided on the gender of the baby, I may end up doing a coin toss for that one. Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, a favorite or follow I love them all! Thank you all so much for reading.**

**Side note: I basically wrote this chapter listening to the iTunes radio station called New Millennium and I've got to say that it's so great, like all the songs that used to be my jam when I was little are on there. So if you liked 2000's music then check it out. Like I'm talking 00-09 stuff. Sorry I just felt that I needed to share that. **

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So first I'd like so say that I am so sorry for keeping all of you waiting, I've had a really busy summer and haven't had a lot of time to write. My best friend Theresa just left on Sunday to go back home to Austria as she had been staying with me for three weeks which really took up a lot of my writing time, which I'm sure not a whole lot of you guys appreciate, so I'm sorry for that. Secondly, thank you all so much for taking the time and reading this story, favoriting, following and commenting it means the world to me that so many people like what I've written. I'd also like to say that this phone conversation may be a little AU but I had to write it that way to make the rest of the story work. Plus I'm sure you'd all like to know that I've started writing the next chapter so hopefully the wait won't be as long this time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA... go figure.**

* * *

"Kens, we are coming to get you. Something isn't right, I saw it with my own eyes and I don't like what I'm seeing. Kensi, please tell me you're okay. Hetty won't tell me anything, not even why you were sent there in the first place, and the first time I see you, you're freaking out on Granger; Sabatino is there and may I add a whole lot of yelling." Deeks spoke a mile a minute, he felt he wouldn't have enough time to talk with her, he needed to say more, he had to say more but Hetty would only allow him five minutes.

It took Kensi a few seconds to process what Deeks had said to her, of course something wasn't right. She was pregnant and the baby's father was half way around the world and he had no idea he was even going to be a dad. She was happy that he was coming to get her, well the team and him, she couldn't stand it any longer. She still didn't know the real reason why she was sent here, plus now she didn't even what to be there she wanted to be home in LA with Deeks counting down the months until they go to meet their child, assuming he wanted anything to do with them.

"When are you guys coming?" Kensi asked searching her mind for something to say. She had plenty of other things that could have been said including 'I'm Pregnant' but the only thing that came from her mind to her mouth was that phrase.

"Soon." Another voice spoke through the phone. "Until we get there Ms. Blye, please go throughout your day as normal as possible and do not under any circumstances tell Granger we are coming. Understood." Hetty continued speaking.

"Where's Deeks?" Kensi asked without responding to Hetty's statement.

"He had other business to attend to, he was only allowed a few minutes to speak with you. Now do you understand Ms. Blye?" Hetty repeated.

"I didn't get to responded to his questions, Hetty he's worried about me please let me speak to him again." Kensi pleaded.

"Soon, now do you understand what I've told you?" Hetty tried again.

"Yes." Kensi muttered, she wasn't happy and it was perfectly clear to Hetty on the other line.

"Also Ms. Blye you shouldn't worry about the baby, I know and we get you back home safely, I promise." Hetty spoke, for once she wasn't sure how things were going to play out. She never had a pregnant agent under her wing, and she especially never had a pregnant agent overseas on a very top secret mission that has to be completed for the sake of national security.

She wasn't quite sure how to react to the true statement that Hetty had said to her; yet she wasn't surprised thats she knew either. She had a feeling that it would have been easy for Hetty to figure out that she was pregnant since their call the other day.

"You didn't tell him, right?" Kensi asked.

"No Ms. Blye, he doesn't know. No one knows besides and myself. I thought I would leave telling your partner about the baby to you." Hetty gave a sly smile. "Now, we must get going." Hetty continued.

"Bye." Kensi said as she hung up the phone. She sighed as she looked around the room, there was still no one to be seen, for once her mind wasn't racing with thoughts; it was blank completely empty from all train of thought. She said down at the kitchen table and stared blankly into space.

-The Unexpected-

"What did she say?" Deeks asked once Hetty allowed him back into her office.

"Everything will go according to plan Mr. Deeks. Your partner is fine, I want you to go back to OPS and help out Nell and Eric until Mr. Hanna and Callen return." Hetty ordered the man.

Deeks tried to argue that he could go out into the field and help Sam and Callen, but Hetty refused. He needed to get his mind off of his partner and back onto the case, she had said to him. He tried telling her that would only work if he was back out into the field. She still refused which he didn't understand. He stood in defeat and walked the stairs to OPS.

Normally, Hetty would have allowed the man back into the field to help out his team mates, there was nothing seriously wrong with him. Yet she couldn't find it in herself to allow him back, Kesni would kill her if anything happened to him, especially now knowing that he was going to be a Father to their child.

"So what do the Wonder Twins have for me today?" Deeks asked once he approached Nell and Eric.

"Not much, we are still waiting for Sam and Callen to report back to us on what they found while following up on the lead, they are still currently in route to their destination." Nell answered showing Deeks the tracking devices move on the computer screen.

"Has the base in Afghanistan reported any unfamiliar movement?" Deeks asked, his mind immediately going to Kensi.

"Not yet, we will alert you if we get anything from them." Eric said, refreshing his computer to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Great, so there's nothing for me to do then?" Deeks asked walking around the room, looking at all the monitors.

"Not yet sorry." Nell sighed.

"It's fine. I'll just grab a chair and watch you guys do your little techie thing." Deeks smiled as he pulled a rollie chair up behind the two.

-The Unexpected-

"How long have you been up for?" Granger asked as he took a seat next to Kensi at the table.

"A few hours, couldn't sleep." Kensi said, trying to keep her eyes on some paper work she had and not on Granger.

"Well you better get ready, we have to go into town today. Check out an area that could help with the case back in LA." Granger said getting up and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Another smell that Kensi couldn't stand, it didn't disturb her stomach as much the chicken had but it wasn't any better.

"I don't think it's the best idea, you know me going out." Kensi said hoping that Granger would get what she was trying to say and not have to have her spell it out for her.

"What do you mean not going out isn't the best idea, we need to do our jobs and that includes going outside." Granger argued.

"I don't have a problem with going outside on base, I'm just worried about outside of base. I have to worry about my baby now and I don't want to risk getting killed." Kensi said annoyed.

"You won't get killed, wear a bulletproof vest and you'll be fine. Be ready in 10." Granger said leaving no room for argument as he left the kitchen and walked outside.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, sorry it was short but hey at lest I've got something posted. The next chapter should be up way quicker than this one. Again thanks so much for all your support I love it, makes me feel amazing! So all y'all keep doing what you're doing cause you guys are awesome!**

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait, I started my first job the last few weeks of August so I've been training a lot, I'm finally done with all that so now I have my normal schedule. Marching Band is in full swing now so all my Friday nights are taken up by playing at football games. Also my senior year of high school started so I'm trying to figure out going back to school plus applying for college is taking up a whole lot of my time. Again sorry for the wait hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

They arrived twenty minutes later in the city of Kandahar. Kensi was car sick from the ride over, it didn't help she was covered head to toe with the blue burqa she was given so she wouldn't draw attention to herself.

"You ready Blye." Granger said more as a statement than a question, since he didn't wait for an answer as he got out of the car.

"What are you even trying to do?" Kensi asked getting out of the car, feeling a bit safer knowing under the burqa she was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"Were you not listening to me while I was explaining the plan, just follow my lead." Granger answered, getting annoyed since he was beginning to think the pregnancy was starting to affect Kensi's concentration. Granger began to walk toward the Shah Bazaar, where he had other soldiers stake out a few hours in advance. Making there way through the crowds of people, they eventually found the booth they were looking for.

"Mr. Abdul, good to see you again." Granger began speaking in Arabic.

"Ah, Mr. Karzai sir, good to see you again it's been awhile. I'm assuming your usual." Mr. Abdul asked, as he looked toward Kensi covered in her burqa.

"Yes, is your son here today?" Granger asked. The man nodded his head and let Kensi and Granger behind the counter. The walk to the back of the shop didn't take long, the elder man opened a door that lead to the storage room.

"Ahmed, Mr. Karzai is here for your meeting." The old man said as he pushed Granger and Kensi into the room.

The storage room was filled with racks of goods that have not been processed for the front of the store, it was dark besides the row of lights hanging from the ceiling in the back, where Ahmed was impatiently waiting for the two to come up to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Karzai, thank you for coming on such short notice." Ahmed smiled as he nodded to Kensi.

"Our pleasure." Granger said before Kensi could interject, so he hadn't told her that the man thought they were married. Kensi was an agent she should be able to handle whatever the job threw at her.

"The shipment to the US is here." Ahmed said as he pointed to the boxes lined against the wall. Granger nodded his head as he approached the boxes, Kensi watched cautiously, she had no idea what was going to happen she hadn't listened to Granger's briefing before they left. She was tense, worried about her safety and baby's she didn't need to added stress, what she needed was to get back to LA.

"What are these?" Granger asked as he pulled out a black case from one of the boxes. "We didn't order these."

"Sir, it says right here in this form that.." Ahmed said as he turned around to grab the shipment list. He turned to face Granger without the list but instead with a gun.

-The Unexpected-

"What's our situation!" Hetty said as she strides into OPS. Nell spins herself around in her chair and begins to brief the team.

"The Afghanistan base contacted us about ten minutes ago, they were expecting Agent Blye and Assistant Director Granger to return to base, after a routine check-up with one of our Afghan based suppliers. Unfortunately they haven't showed, they were expected to be back a half an hour ago. What we believe to have happened was Granger went with his own plan and didn't inform the base, as his car was found at the Shah Bazaar 20 miles away from his planned destination that the base thought he was going too.

Deeks face fell the moment he realized that Kensi was in actual danger, and he couldn't be there to protect her, to help her. It took Hetty all of two seconds to figure out what needed to be done.

"Get packed we're all heading to Afghanistan, Agent Blye and Assistant Director Granger need our help. The plane takes off in twenty minutes." Hetty informed the team as she left OPS to get her own arrangements together before her trip halfway across the world.

"She's going to be fine." Callen tried to offer Deeks as he passed the man who stood frozen in his spot ever since he heard the news that Kensi was in serious danger.

He couldn't do anything but nod as he watched Callen and Sam exit the room. Eric began to pack up all the computer goods he and Nell would need for the travel, as Nell decided she needed to offer support to Deeks. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that Kensi could be hurt or even worse killed. She couldn't imagine how he would react when he found out she was pregnant while she was in this situation.

-The Unexpected-

"You really think I thought the two of you were the real Mr. and Mrs. Karzai, your Arabic wasn't even the same dialect the Karzai's use. Also the Mr. would never bring his wife on business." Ahmed spoke in a near perfect American accent.

Granger raised his hands into the air, Kensi did the same as more men began to show up all with their own guns, they were outnumbered there was no use in fighting. She wanted to fight back so bad, but it killed her to know she couldn't. She was really starting to realize how much she was going to have to give up when it came to her child, the one she had only known about for two days.

Ahmed's helpers went for Kensi first as they pushed her to the grown they pulled her hands behind her back tying them together before standing her up again.

"Put her over here, we're going to start with the man first." Ahmed said in Arabic to his men as they led Kensi to the other side of the room, where she couldn't see Granger anymore. They tied her to a chair leaving one man to stand guard over her as the rest went to help Ahmed with Granger.

Granger's screams pierced Kensi's ears, no matter the answer to the questions he was asked, right or wrong, he was torchered. The screams got worse as the time passed, she began to cry when she realized her fate. The man guarding her began to laugh as he yelled to Ahmed she was crying. Immediately, they stopped everything they were doing and they switched their attention onto Kensi.

"Please don't hurt her, just me not her." Granger pleaded as he realized what was happening.

"You both get the same." Ahmed spoke in English.

"No please, don't hurt her. She's pregnant, I made her come, she should have stayed it's not her fault just mine. Don't touch her please." Granger pleaded to the men again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, see look Granger is starting to get a grip. Anyway thanks for waiting for this chapter. I'd like to say thank you for all the support it means so much to me, keep on reviewing, favoriting and following! Love all you guys. Thanks for reading!**

**If you want to know what's going on in my life and get updates on my story progress you can follow me on twitter MyDreamsForYou1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had been spending a lot of time with my Grandpa since we had found out his brain tumor was terminal. He has since passed away on December 8th so I really haven't been feeling like writing, I've been feeling better so I decided to write for you guys. Again sorry it took so long to write this, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Dedicated to my Grandpa, I love you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

"She's going to be okay." Sam said as he looked over at Deeks who was clearly distraught as he was looking out his window.

"I hope you're right." Deeks replied rubbing his hands up and down his jeans, trying to reduce the sweat that was gathering in his palms.

It was evident across the plane that everyone was worried about the agent, it didn't help the flight was 15 hours long which meant 15 hours of being completely useless to Kensi.

"We're landing in thirty minutes." Hetty announced coming out the the cockpit and taking a seat next to Deeks. She could see the horror written all over his face, his leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation of landing and finally getting to help his partener.

"Mr. Deeks we will get her out safe and sound you don't need to worry." Hetty tried looking directly at the man, his face hadn't shifted in emotion since he was told that Kensi had been captured. Deeks tried nodding his head, he had only half listened to what Hetty had said, his mind too busy thinking of Kensi to actually pay attention.

The team landed at the US base a half an hour later, Hetty took charge immediately finding out more about her agent. Ordering the other members of the team to go to the bunk where Kensi and Granger had stayed.

-The Unexpected-

"Pregnant you say." Ahmed said, pulling Kensi up from her chair. Kensi was afraid to speak, she was terrified of what could happen to her and her unborn child. Impatient, Ahmed slapped Kensi in the face.

"Yes." Kensi answered, faintly.

"Why should I believe you, Americans?" Ahmed laughed as he threw Kensi on the ground, her hands still tied behind her back, completely useless.

"You shouldn't." One of Ahmed's men spoke in Arabic, kicking Kensi's leg.

"I won't." Ahmed answered, looking Kensi directly in the eyes. Picking her up with one hand Ahmed slammed Kensi back into her chair.

"Listen, I'm feeling a tad nice today so I'll make you a deal." Ahmed spoke pulling up a chair to face Kensi. Nodding her head, she waited to hear what he had to say.

"Since you claim to be the pregnant, you will only get slightly beaten nowhere near your abdomen." Ahmed said as his men gathered around Kensi.

"Please, don't." Kensi tried as she was slapped across the face.

The hits kept coming with no break in between them. The tears were rolling down Kensi's face as each hit resulted in a scream escaping her lips. She could hear Granger arguing with Ahmed, but that was the last she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness.

-The Unexpected-

"Hands in the air, you're surrounded." Callen yelled sternly as the team and many other soldiers burst into the back room of the store.

The men surrounding an unconscious Kensi immediately reached for their weapons, resulting in gunfire from both sides. The men that were surrounding all feel to the floor either severely injured or dead. Ahmed and his two remaining men were completely outnumbered.

Outside of the store Deeks waited impatiently for Sam and Callen to return. Hetty stood waiting with him outside of the store. She had given him specific orders not to go with the team. It was slowly killing him on the inside that he couldn't be there to help and rescue Kensi.

"Hetty, please." Deeks pleaded.

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty said sternly, gradually getting annoyed since he had said the same thing not a minute ago.

As Deeks was about to open his mouth again, he saw Sam coming out with Kensi laying in his arms. Her face was bloody and bruised, her arms had cuts all over them, he couldn't see what else was wrong with her since her clothing covered the rest of her.

"She needs medical attention." Sam said looking at Hetty. Granger came running out a few seconds later Callen following behind while soldiers escorted an injured and handcuffed Ahmed.

"It's my fault, I told him to go easy on her." Granger said.

"Damn right it's your fault." Deeks yelled about to blow up at Granger before Hetty pushed him toward the car that held Sam and Kensi.

"Go with them!" Hetty yelled pushing the man. Deeks reached the car before it pulled away to take Kensi back to base for medical care. Hetty turned her attention back to Granger.

"You're incredible." Hetty began. "She's pregnant, you should have had her come home days ago. Now she's hurt and she could lose her child because of you."

"I made a judgement call." Granger tried to defend himself.

"No you're just selfish and Kensi was the last chance you had to complete the mission." Hetty took a breath trying to calm herself. "Ride back with the soldiers, I don't to see your face." Hetty turned and walked away completely disgusted.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short but thanks for reading, I've started writing the next chapter. Also incase anyone is scared Kensi and the baby are going to be fine, so no need to worry. Thanks for reading, see you next time. **

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I was supposed to post this last night but since Fanfiction was down I couldn't. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I've finally started to feel better and have gotten my muse back, thank god! Anyway without further ado here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

The ride back to the base felt like it took forever, when in reality it took twenty minutes. As the car pulled into the camp, medical staff immediately swarmed the vehicle and rushed Kensi away.

"They'll take care of her." Sam said looking at Deeks.

"I know." Deeks said getting out of the car.

The minutes turned into hours as the team waited in the hospital on base to find out about Kensi's condition. Callen and Hetty came to wait with the Deeks and Sam about an hour after the pair had arrived. Since they needed to deal with Ahmed before they could leave Afghanistan.

"Is there a Hetty Lange here?" A doctor asked stepping into the waiting room. The whole team's heads shot up and watched as Hetty began to walk toward the doctor.

"You're speaking to her." Hetty said looking back at her team. Deeks standing up and about to walk over to the pair, before Hetty pointed back to his seat where he reluctantly sat back down.

"How's my agent?" Hetty asked, as the doctor looked at Kensi's file.

"She is going to be fine, she has a few bumps and bruises. We bandaged the cuts on her arms which were all minor. Even though she was unconscious it was only for a short amount of time and there were no brain injuries. We are currently running tests on her to see if her baby is okay, but we took a sonogram earlier and everything looks fine with her child. We just want to make sure that she or the baby aren't in any risk, since this is still early in her pregnancy." The doctor said, looking down at Hetty.

"Can we go and see her?" Hetty asked relieved that nothing serious was wrong with her agent.

"Sure, she's in room 231 level 2." The doctor said nodding at Hetty and the team. "Are they all going too?" He asked.

"Yes." Hetty said turning back at the men waiting impatiently.

-The Unexpected-

"The baby is perfectly healthy." The nurse said handing Kensi a report on her sonogram and the baby's test. A sigh of relief rushed over Kensi's body, she had never been so nervous in her entire life as she had been in the hours she was awaiting her test results.

"Thank you." Kensi smiled as tears of happiness welled in her eyes, she was so grateful to know she hadn't royally screwed up her chance to have a child with the man she loved.

"The doctor says you can be discharged within a couple of hours, we'll get the papers ready as soon as we can." The nurse smiled as she began to exit the room. Nodding her head Kensi acknowledged what her nurse had just said while also deep in thought of how she was going to tell Deeks. She knew he was here, he was probably waiting impatiently in the waiting room, annoying the crap out of the team and trying to pry any information he could out of Hetty.

Setting the papers down on the table next to her bed, she saw the door open she watched as her petite supervisor walked to her bedside and pulled up a chair.

"I'd like to start with a congratulations." Hetty began studying the agents face. "I'd also like you to know when we take you back to California you will on desk duty until you take maternity leave. I don't want another incident like this ever to happen again." Kensi nodded her head in agreement, unhappy to be stuck in the office all day but she was done risking her child's life. "On another note, once you get discharged you will be debriefed and taken off of this case." Hetty said in reassurance that Kensi would not have to complete her mission to be able to leave. "Now before Mr. Deeks paces himself into a rut, I'll leave and have him come and talk to you." Hetty smiled getting up from her chair.

"Thank you Hetty." Kensi smiled as she leaned over to give the woman a hug.

As soon as Hetty opened the room Deeks came rushing into the room.

"Kensi, please tell me everything is okay! That you're going to be fine and you can come back to LA with us." Deeks spoke a mile a minute as he rushed over to Kensi's side. Before Kensi could answer any of Deeks' questions she was pulled into a very passionate and very overdue kiss.

"I missed you so much, Kens." Deeks said completely ignoring all of his questions he had asked minutes before.

"I missed you too." Kensi said pulling him down into one more quick peck on the lips. Kensi's heart was racing as they pulled away the second time, she couldn't wait any longer she had to tell Deeks about their baby. She wasn't nervous about his reaction anymore, she knew he was going to be ecstatic. She began to wonder why she was even worried in the first place. She loved him and he loved her, well she hoped. They hadn't exactly said it to each other face to face yet.

"Can we talk really quick, I'd like to answer some of those questions you bombarded me with when you came in here." Kensi asked taking Deeks' hand as he sat down in the hair that previously was occupied by Hetty.

"First off, I'm heading back to LA with you guys once I'm discharged and debriefed." Kensi smiled as she saw Deeks' face light up. "Secondly, I have some news that will affect you." Kensi said reaching over to the table next to the bed and held up the sonogram for Deeks to see.

"I'm pregnant." Kensi said, looking at Deeks' face. His eye's light up as he took the sonogram from Kensi's hands.

"Really?" Deeks asked running his hand over the black and white picture.

"Yeah really, the baby is yours by the way." Kensi laughed as Deeks gave a light chuckle.

"I would hope so." Deeks smiled as the news was finally starting to sink in. He was going to be a Father, a Dad. He was going to be responsible for something other than himself, something half his and half Kensi, the thought warmed his heart. He moved to give Kensi another kiss.

"So you're happy?" Kensi asked relieved he had taken the news so well, and hadn't questioned her about how she found out or if she knew she was pregnant when she was with Granger and Ahmed. She hoped he wouldn't ask, not yet anyway.

"Extremely." Deeks smiled again and pulled Kensi into a long kiss. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." He continued smiling against her lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone is reviewing/following/and favoriteing it means everything to know that so many people are enjoying this story!**

**To follow up on what I'm doing you can follow me on Twitter MyDreamsForYou1**

**Thank you so much and see you all in the next chapter.**

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First I wanted to start off by saying thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I'm really sorry about not posting for such a long time and I feel I own you all an explanation. Back in December my Grandpa died which I took rather hard, I hadn't felt like writing for a long time. Then in March on of my really good friends also passed away. It's been hard for me to find my muse to write in the last couple of months and I hope you all understand. I'm going to try so hard to begin to post regularly again. I'd like to say I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, I've rewitten it more time than I can count. Hopefully you all like it! I started writing Chapter 9 and so far I'm really happy with it! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and PM'ing me. It means so much to me that all of you care so much about what I'm writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

The plane ride back to LA was horrible, for Kensi at least, she spent the whole flight air sick. By the time they back it in LA it was early morning and all Kensi wanted to do was go to her house crawl in her own bed and sleep. But the team had been called into OPS the moment they landed. On the car ride to the office Kensi spent the entire time with her head between her legs, trying to help Deeks drove with one hand and rubbed Kensi's back with his other.

"It'll pass." Deeks said, he quickly received an intense glare before she placed her head back in her lap.

When Deeks pulled into the parking lot, Kensi let out a sigh of relief as her nausea began to pass once the car had been parked.

"It was that bad huh?" Deeks asked as he looked at Kensi still seated beside him.

"Yeah." Kensi said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Has it always been this bad?" Deeks asked getting upset he wasn't there for Kensi when she really could have needed him in Afghanistan.

"Yes." Kensi said she couldn't bring herself to lie and tell him everything had been okay while she was away.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have been there." Deeks sighed as he and Kensi got out of the car.

"It's fine, we're together now and that's all that matters." Kensi smiled as she began walking toward the building.

-The Unexpected-

"Couldn't Hetty have just sent us all a text telling us not to come in tomorrow instead of having us all come back to OPS?" Kensi questioned climbing back into the car.

"Of course not, she wanted to see all of our beautiful faces again." Deeks chuckled, very happily.

"She just saw them for fifteen hours straight, wasn't that long enough." Kensi sighed, preparing herself for the car ride home.

"Technically she only saw the back of your head, since it was basically in your lap the whole time." Deeks said preparing himself to be slapped.

"Shut up and take me home." Kensi said waiting for Deeks to start the car.

The car ride to Kensi's house went by quicker than she expected it to be, Deeks had made some small talk, he avoided asking her any questions about Afghanistan and the baby.

"Do you want to come in?" Kensi asked as Deeks pulled into a parking space.

"I would love too." Deeks smiled, leaning over the center council giving Kensi a peck on the lips.

The two both got out of the car and headed for Kensi's front door. She hadn't been to her house since she left all those weeks ago and if she remembered correctly her house was anything but clean.

"Deeks please just ignore how messy everything is, don't make a comment or stupid remark. I'm not in the mood." Kensi pleaded while she unlocked her door.

"It's a promise Fern." Deeks smiled.

The couple walked quietly into Kensi's house.

"Who's watching Monty?" Kensi asked awkwardly, trying to find something to break the silence.

"One of my neighbor's. I'll pick him up tomorrow." Deeks said kicking off his shoes.

"Deek's can babies have allergies to dogs?" Kensi asked finally breaking the ice for the topic of their baby.

"I don't know Kenz, but we can look it up." Deeks offered pulling out his phone. Kensi walked over to her couch and motioned for Deeks to come over and sit next to her.

"It says, that babies normally don't develop allergies until their 18-24 months. Unless the allergy is genetic." Deeks read outloud. "Are you allergic to dogs?" Deeks asked.

"No, I'm not. So that means the baby should be okay around Monty then?" Kensi asked.

"The baby should be fine." Deeks smiled, happy that he and Kensi were talking about their future child.

They both sat in Kensi's living room for awhile before either of them spoke again, both to lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess I should make a doctor's appointment." Kensi stated taking her hand in Deeks'. Deeks smiled and gave Kensi a kiss.

"I hope you know how happy you make me, and how excited I am for our baby to come." Deeks pulled Kensi into a hug.

"Oh I think I do." Kensi giggled as Deeks pulled her in for another kiss.

-The Unexpected-

"I was able to get us an appointment for tomorrow morning at 9am." Kensi called from the kitchen.

"Why so early Kenz it's our day off, I want to sleep." Deeks whined from the couch, waiting for Kensi to come back and join him so they could continue their marathon of _America's Next Top Model_.

"Too bad, it's the only available appointment they had for two weeks." Kensi said walking into the living room with her arms full of snacks.

"That's what they all say." Deeks sighed as he playfully pouted.

"Oh stop it, I know you're just as excited as I am." Kensi smiled taking her seat next to Deeks.

"How could I not be. I'm going to have a baby the woman I love." Deeks smiled, before realizing what he said.

"You love me?" Kensi asked looking directly at Deeks.

"Of course I love you." Deeks said waiting impatiently for Kensi's response.

"I love you too." Kensi smiled, while pulling Deeks into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

**I really hoped you all liked it, please feel free to leave me your thoughts! I always love hearing what you have to say in your reviews! Once again thank you so much for sticking with me even though I haven't posted in such a long time. I'm really planning to change that, I feel like my muse is back! Thank you all so much, don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm back in the grove, two chapters in less than a week! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA**

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Kensi said throwing a pillow at Deeks,who was still laying in bed after Kensi tried waking him up for the fourth time.

"Five more minutes!" Deeks mumbled into his pillow.

"That's what you said last time I tried to get you up." Kensi said running around her bedroom looking for her other sock. Deeks sat up in bed amused as he watched Kensi rush around the room.

"Kensi you know we still have a hour and a half before the appointment." Deeks said glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"I don't want to be late, and the receptionist said to get there early so we can fill out some paperwork." Kensi said looking at Deeks.

"We don't be, I promise you." Deeks said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to shower.

Another half an hour later the couple was ready to go. Kensi was feeling slightly better her morning sickness had subsided, at least for now, and she was hopeful that she wouldn't become car sick.

"You know you're going to have to tell them that you were just in Afghanistan." Deeks spoke, worried about Kensi's reaction. They hadn't talked about anything that had happened overseas since they returned home. He wasn't even sure what had happened over there, he really wasn't sure he wanted to know the full story. All he cared about now was Kensi and their baby.

"I know, I'll have Hetty request the hospital visit forms when we go back to work tomorrow so that my gyno can look at them. I'm not worried Deeks the doctors on the base said everything was fine with the baby after what had happened in the Bazaar." Kensi said unhappily recalling the memories from the last few days. It amazed her how much had changed over the course of a few days, one moment she was pregnant and alone with Granger in the middle of a hostage situation in Afghanistan, far away from the man she loved and the father of her child. Now she was sitting next to him in his car, back home in LA for their first official check up on their baby.

"I'm glad you're not worried Kenz, but I'm terrified." Deeks said moving his eyes from the road to Kensi then back to the road.

"Terrified about the appointment or something else?" Kensi asked taking her hand in his and rested them on the center council.

"I'm not sure how to answer that Kensi." Deeks said, feeling a little of his anxiety release now that Kensi was holding his hand.

"Then try and tell me. We're stuck in traffic it's not like I've got anything better to do. Plus we still need to work on our communication with one another this is like the first step." Kensi smiled as she spoke.

"Well I guess, I'm just nervous that something could be wrong with the baby. You were under so much stress the last few days and I've read that, that isn't good for the baby when the mother is stressed." Deeks said still not confessing the main reason he was scared but he was glad they were making progress with communication. Happy they weren't sweeping things under the rug like they would normally do, they were in a relationship now things were different and the stakes were higher. They both couldn't mess it up, there was too much involved.

"Nothing will be wrong with the baby." Kensi said trying to reassure him again. "The doctor's said everything was fine." She was beginning to feel like a broken record.

"I know but there is always a chance they could be wrong." Deeks said, he hated being negative but he was trying to voice what scared him.

"Deeks just stop, nothing is wrong with the baby! The doctor will confirm that today." Kensi said turning away from Deeks and looked out the window.

The rest of the car ride to the appointment was silent, Deeks still not convinced that the baby was okay and Kensi getting increasingly annoyed at her partner.

-The Unexpected-

"Thank you for getting us in so soon." Kensi said the moment her doctor entered the room. Deeks was seated to her left, while on her right was a whole bunch of equipment that was used for looking at their baby.

"Not a problem Ms. Blye. We're glad we were able to make everything work out." Dr. Joyce smiled as she took a seat across the the couple and began looking through Kensi's file.

"Well let's start off with the due date of your baby, since you're around two months pregnant.." Dr. Joyce paused for a moment while she did some math that included calculating Kensi's last period and the rest of the remaining months of her pregnancy. "Your baby should be due on December 2nd." Kensi and Deeks both took the date to heart and imprinted it in their brains.

The rest of the appointment went smoothly, they took some of Kensi's blood, went through all the exams and talked thoroughly about both Deeks and Kensi's medical records.

"Unless you have anymore questions, we should be done for today." Dr. Joyce smiled looking between the couple.

"No, I think you answered everything." Kensi said looking over a Deeks while a smile.

"Fantastic, just make to schedule your next appointment for a month from now. We'll be able to look better at the baby then." The doctor said escorting Deeks and Kensi out of the exam room.

"Okay." They both said at the same time.

Making there way to the front desk, Kensi scheduled her second appointment before they headed back out to the car.

"That went really well, like I said there is nothing to be worried about." Kensi said once Deeks got into the car. "She wasn't concerned about Afghanistan, and she said she would call us when she got the records from Hetty if there was something out of the ordinary." Kensi continued.

"I know." Deeks said. He was glad after the appointment was over, he was not worried about the baby's health anymore. The doctor had reassured him he had nothing to worry about. Both the baby and Kensi were healthy. Yet Deeks couldn't shake his anxious feeling, and Kensi could tell that something was still bothering him.

"Why don't we go somewhere for lunch, this baby is hungry." Kensi joked.

"I can always eat!" Deeks perked up, his mind racing thinking of all the food places they could eat at. "What are you thinking of?" Deeks asked, hoping her answer would help narrow down their choices.

"The baby is craving noodles." Kensi smiled, realizing that she now could eat whatever she wanted and how much she wanted and could easily blame it on the baby.

"Noodles it is!" Deeks said starting the car and taking off toward Kensi's favorite noodle restaurant.

* * *

**Why is Deeks still feeling so anxious? We'll find out soon! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and thank you to everyone who is favoriting, following and reviewing it means so much to me! Please continue to do so, it's an amazing feeling to know that people like what I'm writing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry that I have posted in such a long time, to tell you the truth I've lost my muse for this story and it's starting to slowly come back to me. Plus I've recently started college which has taken a lot of time to get used to, now that I'm becoming more integrated with college life I'm beginning to find much more time to write. I cannot tell you how many times I've rewritten this chapter so I hope you all like it! Thank you for staying with it, I'm very determined to finish this story and I don't plan to ever give up on it. Thank you to everyone who have been encouraging me to continue it means so much to me that people are so interested in this story they are going out of their way to give me words of encouragement! Thank you so much again, now to get one with the story. (I feel like I wrote Kensi a little AU in this chapter, I just needed her to overreact)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS: LA.

* * *

"Welcome back Ms. Blye." Hetty said as Kensi entered the bullpen the next day, Deeks by her side.

"Good morning Hetty." The young agent smiled looking at her superior. Kensi then placed her bag on her desk and sat in her chair, she began to feel very uncomfortable with the amount of people watching her every move.

"What?" Kensi snapped, as she looked around the room at Sam and Callen.

"Hetty told us you're on desk duty." Sam said bluntly, studying the woman sitting across from him.

"She didn't tell us why, which as you know made Sam and I's minds run wild with why you'd be put on desk duty." Callen said, turning his chair to face Kensi instead of Deeks who was across from him at his desk.

"Well I'm sure that would have been a very interesting conversation to be apart of." Kensi frowned, unhappy that Hetty had told her teammates she had been put on desk duty.

"Oh it was." Callen laughed turning back around and began typing on his computer.

"You know Kensi, you can share anything with us. We're family." Sam smiled at the younger agent who he considered his sister.

"I know." Kensi said, beginning to grow irritated. Pushing her chair out she got up quickly and made her way over to Hetty's office.

"Why did you tell them?" Kensi asked barging in the open area not waiting for Hetty to okay her entrance.

"It's protocol Ms. Blye." Hetty answered folding her hands on her desk looking at the agent in front of her.

"I didn't want them to know yet." Kensi said unhappily, she was not in the mood to deal with any of this today. She had been up since five in the morning emptying her stomach contents, even though Deeks had been right there by her side the whole time she was far from happy or even content.

"I'm sorry Ms. Blye but this wasn't my call. I have to follow orders from Director Granger." Hetty sighed, knowing Kensi wasn't buying anything she was saying about following Granger's orders.

"Tell me the truth." Kensi said sitting down staring Hetty down.

"Well it seems a little bit tense in here." Deeks said and he looked between his partner and Hetty.

"Deeks why are you here?" Kensi said diverting her attention from Hetty to Deeks.

"You exited the bullpen pretty quickly, I wanted to make sure everything was okay." Deeks said feeling a tad awkward knowing that Hetty was listening to everything that he was saying, which she did anyway but this time it was more of a personal matter that he felt weird having his boss watch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kensi said through gritted teeth and turned her attention back to Hetty.

"Tell me the truth." She repeated herself her full attention on Hetty waiting for some brilliant explanation, Hetty had rationalized thinking it would be a good idea to let her teammates know she was put on desk duty. She had heard that the boys hadn't been given the full explanation to why she was on desk duty, but she couldn't lie to them now. She didn't have a problem with hiding her pregnancy before but now it was different.

"You wouldn't tell them until the last possible second, which one would most likely cause a strain on your relationship with Mr. Deeks also stress isn't good for the baby." Hetty said, knowing the young agent was going to be furious.

"Since when do you get to decide the elements of my personal life?" Kensi asked, feeling anger radiate off her body. "You know what, it doesn't matter!" Kensi said getting up and storming out of the office, leaving Hetty and Deeks staring at eachother.

"I better go after her." Deeks said, looking at Hetty awkwardly waiting for her approval.

"Go." Hetty said waving her hand at Deeks.

-The Unexpected-

"Looks like you're buying me lunch." Sam said smirking at Callen, as the pair watched Kensi storm out of the building and Deeks running after her.

"Whatever, I still thought my explanation of why Kensi was on desk duty was way more creative." Callen said while focusing his attention back onto the report he should have been writing instead of eavesdropping on the conversation Hetty was having with Kensi.

-The Unexpected-

"Kenz, please wait up!" Deeks called running after his girlfriend. Kensi stopped and turned around, waiting for Deeks to catch up to her before she spoke.

"Look, I just I need some time." Kensi said looking up at the man she loved.

"No, Kensi we need to talk about this." Deeks said taking Kensi's hand and walking her over a bench.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kensi said looking down at her feet, all her emotions still jumbled up.

"There is plenty to talk about. It's whether you want to talk about them." Deeks said.

"And I don't want to talk about them."  
"Well, Kensi we need to. Cause I'm pretty sure when we go back into the bullpen the guys are going to want to know what's going on."

"They can wait a little longer, it's not going to kill them." Kensi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know you're angry at Hetty. I get it I am too, but she's right. She always is, but this time she crossed a line, I not sure we can do anything about it now but it's done. We can either go back in there and accept what happened or stay out here all day and avoid the whole team." Deeks said.

"You're right." Kensi said getting up from the bench and took Deeks hand as they walked back into the building and into the bullpen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, I honestly hated writing this chapter whatever I wrote I disliked so I needed to post something otherwise I'd be stuck on this chapter forever! **

**I've got so many plans for what will happen in future chapters, I can't wait to show you all what I have in mind, once again thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favoriting each and everyone of you guys make my day so much better! **

**Again I'd like to apologize for the character AU attitudes in this chapter. (Maybe they weren't AU but to me I felt they were) also for such the long wait on this chapter! **

**Thank you once again for all my readers!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates MyDreamsForYou1**

**TBC...**


End file.
